howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zevie
Zevie (Z/'ander and St/'evie) is the romantic/friendship pairing of Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara. It is shown that Stevie and Zander were friends prior to the show's premiere since they were both members of the band Gravity 4, after the first few episodes it is clear that they are best friends and hints that they might like each other. This pairing has gained a very strong cult following since the series began. Zacey started out it's primary rival ship, but as the series progressed Zolly took its place. This is the most shipped and most popular pairing on the show. Supporters of this ship are called Zevians. There is also Zevie Wiki ' Alternate Names *'Zavie (Za'nder / Ste'vie) *'Stander' (St'evie / Z'ander) *'Zandie' (Zand'er / Stev'ie) *'Stever' (Stev'ie / Zand'er) *'Zanvie '(Zan'der / Ste'vie) *'Steder '(Ste'vie / Zan'der) Zevie Moments ''Season 1 Moments 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Zander tries to convince Stevie to let Kacey join Gravity 5. *Zander and Stevie whisper to each other. *Zander touches Stevie's arm gently when he whispers something to her. *Zander is the one to tell Stevie about Kacey. *When they are all hugging at the end of the performance "Only You Can Be You", he turns first to Stevie smiling but frowns when he sees her hugging Nelson. How to Rock a Messy Bet *Stevie explains to Zander that Kacey wasn't listening. *Stevie tries to stop Zander from eating the burrito. *Zander's and Stevie's hands were on top of each other when they made the bet. *Stevie put her hand on top of Zander's pretty quickly. *Stevie catches Zander trying to look at himself in the cymbal. *They are alone in the hangout room before Kacey comes in. ' ' *Stevie is watching Zander wipe his face. *Zander jumps toward Stevie when they hear the "cat". *Stevie grabs Zander and hugs him when they hear the "cat". *Stevie keeps her hand on Zander's shoulder while they're standing on the couch. *Stevie and Zander are standing very close to each other on the couch. *Zander tells Stevie to go and puts his hand on her back. *Stevie and Zander don't try to eliminate each other from the bet at all. How to Rock a Guest List *Zander moves toward Stevie when Justin passed out invitations. *Zander moves to stand behind Stevie when Kacey is lecturing them. *Zander looks a bit sad when Stevie says she's not going to the party. *Stevie and Zander both leave the training for the party. *Zander looks and smiles at Stevie when they walk into the party. *Zander looks a bit jealous when he hears Stevie and Justin. *Zander is the first to leave after Stevie. *Stevie and Zander stand near each other when they all defend Kacey. *Stevie and Zander hug each other directly when they group hug and Stevie put her head on his shoulder. *If you pay attention during the song, you'll see that Stevie and Zander are looking at each other in the background while Kacey is in front of them singing. How to Rock a Statue *Zander is playing with Stevie's hamsters. *Stevie seems jealous when Kacey and Zander are "planning". How to Rock a Music Video *Stevie and Zander were dancing with each other while Kacey sings. *Also it seems Stevie and Zander are close to each other and Kevin is off to the side. *Stevie seems interested in how Zander intended to play his solo, she even questions it. *Zander and Stevie are standing close together in the gym. *Stevie helps Zander lift Kacey up and down. *They bring in the kiddie pool together. *They both doubt Kevin and Nelson's idea. *Stevie laughs when Zander makes fun of the idea. *Stevie pats Zander's arm when she asks him is he was recording. *They high five and then jump into the macaroni together. *They play in the macaroni together. *They fist bump over the views the video got. *They are again standing very close to each other during the last scenes. *When Zander says "I don't remember a vote" Stevie jabs him in the side. How to Rock an Election *Both are campaign managers. *Both are seen as sidekicks through the majority of the episode. *Stevie and Zander seemed to be competing as well as Kevin and Kacey. How to Rock a Newscast *When Mr. March announces Stevie her job Zander leans over giving her a smile and she gives him one back. *Stevie assigns Zander to be an anchor (one of the most important jobs) on the school newscast. *It was mentioned that Stevie assigned jobs by personality and Zander got to be an anchor (a job for attractive people), hinting that she thinks he's attractive. *Zander tries to make a theme song for Stevie to use in the newscast. *Stevie asks who the girl Zander was with, possibly showing jealousy. *Zander was angry that Stevie didn't choose his song for the newscast. *Zander insisted that Kacey told Stevie the truth behind her story. How to Rock a Prank *Zander and Stevie look at each other when Nelson is explaining the plan. *Stevie asked Zander if he had his banana and he replied "Yes". *She questions Zander’s question, and laughs when he asks if they can just ignore it. *Stevie pulls Zander behind her. *Stevie tries to help get Kacey and Zander apart, possibly because she didn't want Kacey and Zander together. *Stevie and Zander both argue at the party. *Zander and Stevie laugh with each other at the prank he pulled. *Stevie tries to get them the solvent ASAP, possibly showing that she cares for him (and Kacey). *They fight over the shotgun. *They laugh and high five each other at the prank Zander pulled. *Stevie has her arm on Zander’s shoulder in the last scene. How to Rock a Secret Agent *They both don't "speak girl". *He helps nominate Stevie as the spy. *Zander was helping Stevie play her violin at lunch. *It seemed like Zander was only paying attention to how Stevie was doing with her violin. *The two of them were just staring at each other during the song at lunch. *Zander says she looks amazing along with Nelson and Kevin after she gets her makeover. *He didn't like the idea of losing Stevie to the Perfs. How to Rock a Lunch Table * They are sitting next to each other during lunch. *He says "Down Stevie" with his hand on her shoulder when she stands up to threaten Molly. *While talking about seaweed, she tickles right under his chin. *They hold each others arms and look at each other lovingly. *Stevie laughs at Zander's outburst. *They step on the table at the same time. *They high five with both hands, inertwine fingers, then let go. *Stevie looks a bit jealous when Kacey grabs on to Zander. *When she looks at Zander during the song, she bites her lip nervously. *When Kacey was yelling at Kevin and Nelson you have to look closly but Zander has his arm around Stevie's waist. How to Rock a Birthday Party *They're sitting on the couch fairly close together. '' '' *They walk down from the stairs together. meaning that they were walking together before that. *Stevie puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his legs over hers after they bid on the book. *They do it again when thay "act casual". *Again, while "acting casual", Stevie leans against him while holding his leg. *They were talking before rehearsal. *They stood next to each other smiling at a point in the song. *When Nelson is talking about the next level to Kacey you will see Zander having his arm around Stevie and Stevie leaning in to Zander. How to Rock a Part-Time Job *Stevie sat in Zander's seat after he got up to sing. *She looked a bit jealous when he and Kacey were singing together. *She lets him hide behind the counter. *She asks if he wants a smoothie and he said she read his mind. *Stevie gives her smoothies to Zander all the time. *Zander says he has a leg cramp, and then Stevie somewhat flirtatiously says she'll walk him out. She does. *He knows she's still upset and sounds worried. How to Rock Halloween *When he complains about being the thumb, she say's it's cool. *They become the "surfer fingers", which cheers him up about being the thumb. *When she howls, she leans into him a little. *When they were talking to Kacey about going "trick-or-meating", they stand very close to each other, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. *While talking to Kacey about "trick-or-meating", Zander had his arm around her. * Zander and Stevie are sitting next to each other with their instruments when Kacey comes in. *When the thunder crashes, she jumps into his arms and he catches her. *He keeps holding her for a bit and when he puts her down they keep their arms around each other. *When Zander says that there are hot chicks at the party, Stevie glares at him angrily. *Stevie pats him on the arm when he says that he'll find Kacey. *She scoffs and makes a face when Molly flirts with Zander. *Stevie seems upset and annoyed when Molly and Zander are flirting. *After Stevie says "I am so hip!" Zander glances at her and smiles. *Before Zander starts reading from the book of truth, Stevie squeezes his arm tightly. How to Rock a Basketball Team *While rehearsing, Zander gave Stevie a funny look and she laughes. *They constantly look and smile at one another while performing. *Zander shows concern when Stevie confronts Kacey. *Zander looked concerned for her after she told him that Kacey was drawing in the crowd. *While performing they signal to each other before coming up from behind Kacey to do a move with her. How to Rock a Love Song * At the beginning, Zander and Stevie are shown sitting very close to each other and facing each other at the top of the couch, while Kacey is a little ways back. *Stevie thinks Zander likes either her or Kacey at first, but quickly changes her mind. *Stevie thinks that Zander likes her. *Stevie imagines that Zander rides away with her on a motorcycle. *In Stevie's fantasy, Zander calls her various nicknames such as Steviekins, baby and my lady. *Also in the fantasy, Zander is being over-protective over her, showing that he deeply cares for her. Along with that, you can see how even in an imagination, Stevie and Zander are still both very touchy with each other, just like how they are in real life. *Stevie thought Zander's song was really sweet, until she thought it was about her. *When Kacey was about to read Zander's notebook, Stevie told her not to because she respects Zander's privacy. Stevie doesn’t seem to have any problem with the song being for someone else. But once Kacey mentions what if it could be about one of them, she agrees because at this point she thinks it could be about her. *Stevie kept poking Zander playfully when she was teasing about who he was writing about for his love song. *Zander sings to Stevie's side of the couch first before singing to Kacey when he reveals to the girls who his "Lady" is. *When he shushed Stevie and Kacey and said, "let my heart speak" he was staring right at Stevie. *Stevie smiled when Zander was on her side singing to her he smiled just a little bit more. *When Zander sang'' "we're unconditional"'' Stevie smiled and Kacey didn't. *Stevie was way more upset finding out about who the song was really about than Kacey was. *Zander went to Stevie's side of the couch before going to Kacey's side. *Kevin wanted the song to be about Stevie and Nelson agrees. *When Stevie smiled while Zander was on her side, he smiled back. But when Kacey smiled while Zander was on her side, he just continued singing, no smile. *Throughout the whole episode Stevie seems to be extremely convinced that Zander likes her. *While the cameras cut to Kevin saying "It's Stevie, yes." you would see Zander look at Stevie one last time before he would go to Kacey's side. *Throughout the whole song, Stevie is seen to be smiling, giggling and sighing non-stop in admiration. *When Stevie asks for $5, She presses herself into him basically giving him no personal space, and Zander doesn't seem surprised or affected by her action at all. *Zander was still willing to get hay for Stevie's "horse", even though he had no idea what was going on. *When Kacey and Stevie get their "gross on" Stevie is still seen closer to Zander than Kacey. *When Zander says, "I'm in love, and it's time my lady heard it directly from me", he was looking at Stevie. *During the whole confrontation, Zander was looking at Stevie, not at Kacey. *During the slurpy dog chow fight scene, Kacey seemed as if it was just for fun, but Stevie looked like she was actually getting back at Zander, because she really thought the song was for her. *It seems that Kacey and Zander got their closure in relations to who the song was about and that Kacey seems to have gotten over it quickly and was going to turn Zander down anyways if the song was actually about her. Unlike Stevie, who didn't get a chance to talk to Zander about whether or not she was disappointed or not, and if she'd actually turn Zander down since it is quite obvious that the song's impact was stronger on her- which from the writier's point of view ''could easily mean there is a chance that there ''are feelings there that they have not yet gotten to explore in further episodes. How to Rock Cee Lo *When Stevie first enters the lunch area during Kevin and Nelson's 'handshake' she stands next to Zander. *After a while Stevie sits down next to Zander and they touch each other's hands in a spaz moment. *After Zander clapped for the Perfs, Stevie looked at him with an annoyed expression and swats his arm. *They stood next to each other almost throughout the ''entire ''episode. *Stevie patted Zander's arm. *They both shared smiles. *While in the band room, Stevie's head was almost lying on top of Zander's lap. *When they are in CEE-LO's dressing room and Stevie switches to the couch, she sort of 'trips' into Zander and looks are shared. *Durring most moments, Stevie and Zander are either squished next to each other, touching, or very close to touching each other, at the sides. *Continuously throughout performing, when Kacey steps to Nelson's side, Stevie walks over to Zander and plays with him. At one point they both jump and stick their hands in the air in unison. *When the lunch lady is 'trying out', Stevie and Zander try to stop her together. *In Cee Lo's dressing room as Cee Lo is starting to speak, sitting in his chair, Stevie grabs Zander's arm and he looks at her. A second later she grabs him again and they both smile before Zander bends next to Cee Lo. *When Andy is trying out, Stevie whips her hair at Zander, turning, and then mouths 'no' to Zander before smiling back at Andy. *At the very end, Stevie and Zander leave the scene together eating Stevie's popcorn, leaving Kacey and the boys behind. *When Zander spoke the very first line right after Cee Lo reveals he only wants Kacey, Stevie was the only one who agreed while Kevin and Nelson never showed acknowledgement. *When they were running out of the kitchen Stevie held the door for everybody else and Zander put his arm on her back and pushed her out with him. *After Cee Lo said he wanted them on tour Stevie jumps onto Nelson and he holds her up you see Zander do a double take at them and immediately stop smiling. *Before Kacey comes in the bandroom Stevie says something about if Kacey would leave them without a singer and Zander looks at her and says that he would too because it's a big opportunity, possibly to comfort her. *Before Grace and the rest of Gravity 5 perform Grace walks over to the group and Zander is looking at Stevie, Stevie tilts her head to look at him and he looks away very fast. *When Kacey greets them Zander looks at Stevie, concerned, to see how she reacts. *When Kacey announces that she's back Zander and Stevie look at each other with joy. *When they all group hug Zander pulls Stevie in with him to hug Kacey. *When they are all hugging Stevie's arm is directly around Zander's waist while Kacey's is up higher. *Stevie was ready to defend Zander when he got into a fight with Kevin. *Stevie lays a hand on Zander's arm, almost pulling him away. *Zander and Stevie were talking after the Perfs enter and told they won. *Right after Zander says the Perfs put on a good show, he looked at Stevie. How to Rock a Singing Telegram *Zander and Stevie were thumb wrestleing *Stevie patted Zander's arm *Stevie high fived Zander and intertwined their hands *Zander was hesitant on letting Andy buy a singing telegram for Stevie. *The song for Stevie from Andy was performed by Zander *Throughout Zander's performance Stevie seemed unbothered and was smiling at Zander al ot. *Zander seemed upset when Stevie agreed to go with Andy to the dance *Zander and Stevie were seen to walk into the bandroom together when Zander was complaining about why Stevie agreed to go to the dance with Andy, meaning Zander had been bickering and following her around even before entering the bandroom. *Stevie put the sticky notes on Zander's chest *Stevie played Zander's guitar. How to Rock a Yearbook *Zander compliments Stevie on her Mr. March impression and they high-five *They high-five again when Stevie announces they got the concert in the courtyard gig *Zander and Stevie were the only one's to agree that Kacey's yearbook page last year was a bad idea *Zander asks Stevie if there is a pimple on his face, even though Kevin was clsoer to where he was standing. *Stevie comes really close to Zander's face. *Stevie says his pimple is "in the pimple family", trying to spare his feelings *When Zander says that Kevin and Stevie can't see his yearbook photo from last year, Stevie responds, "C'mon, please?" in a very flirtatious way *While agreeing with Stevie's suggestion to practice, Zander moves and stands very close behind Stevie. *Stevie meets Zander's sister. *Zander and Stevie are on the couch with their guitar and bass together *They both back up close together *When the new group members cheer loudly, Stevie grabs Zander's hand and they hold hands *Stevie and Kevin nickname Zander "Johnny Handsome" *Sevie finds Zander's yearbook photo teasing him about it *Zander and Stevie dance and lean their backs together when they are performing *Stevie and Zander sit closely together on the couch looking at the computer. *They both believed that the band should be more worried about the gig when they were all in the band room. How to Rock a High School Sensation *Zander and Stevie were sitting next to each other. *Stevie was leaning towards Zander. *When Zander and Molly were flirting, Stevie is shown to look a bit jealous and puts her hand on his shoulder while leaning closer to stop him. *Both Zander and Stevie were in charge of the same task and happily accepted it. *When Kacey says that Zander and Stevie are in charge of the same thing, they touch hands. *They looked at each other when Kacey was being "spontaneous". *If you listen carefully after Kacey said they deserve to be in High School Sensation, as they high-fived, Zander said "Let's get it baby!" to Stevie and she giggled. *Stevie was leaning her arm on Zander's shoulder. *After Gravity 5 + The Perfs said, "hold it down", Stevie immediately looked at Zander. *After Trey complimented their video, Zander and Stevie did a handshake. *Stevie touched Zander's shoulder after Trey complimented their video. *They were the only two who thought the band should use the money for instruments or gigs . How to Rock a Good Deed *Stevie looked jealous when Zander said that The Perfs (Molly, among others ) were pretty. *While Stevie was talking to the guy she likes, Zander is seen possibly glaring and/or not happy behind her. *Zander said Stevie was beautiful and most of the things he said were sweet (compared to what Kevin and Nelson were saying about her.) *They were standing next to each other almost throughout the whole episode. How to Rock Camping *Stevie is seen to lean into Zander when he stands behind her, even moving his 'purse' to give her more space. *Zander said Stevie was the toughest girl he knows. *They were both happy and excited to be on the same team. *Stevie seemed the most worried about Zander when he ate the berries, seeing she never really left his side during the entire situation. *Zander, still in a hallucination, would stroke Stevie's "antlers" which usually left him touching her face and hair. *Stevie comfortingly held Zander's hand through most of the time he got sick. *Stevie caught Zander when he was beginning to fall and kept her hands on him most of the time. *Stevie continuously pats Zander and is always reassuring him he'll be okay. *Stevie always teased Zander about being a Falcon Scout and not having any experience with camping. *.When Stevie says "I'm starting to doubt you were even a falcon scout" she winked at him on the word "scout" *When they got to the store to receive help, Stevie reassures him again saying: "You'll be okay" as she sweetly touches his face and shoulder. *When Zander said "We'll never know." about the fish on the wall, Stevie playfully shoved him. *At the end of the episode, they both did the falcon scout move after their bear trapped work. *Zander touched Stevie's shoulders on their way back to the bus. How to Rock a Fashion Victim *They both agreed to be honest with Kacey. *While Stevie was walking back from the runway and Zander entered, they gave each other a high five, and if you look closely Zander slapped Stevie's butt. How to Rock a Uniform *Stevie and Zander were hanging out most of the time without Kacey, Nelson or Kevin. *In the beginning, Stevie and Zander were very close and Stevie was helping Zander with something in his notebook (some say it could be homework or song writing.) *After Nelson said that graphic novels were for "the coolest of the cool", Stevie turns to Zander and mouths "coolest of the cool". *They did a dance when saying "Moved on" together. *Surprisingly, they didn't have class (or weren't in attendance) with Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey during Mr. March's class. *They then reappeared together during the announcement in the courtyard. *They were together at the lunch booth before Kacey came. *When Zander froze and the bell rang, Stevie helped gathered his stuff for him. *They were standing and talking at Stevie's locker. *While Molly and Kacey continued to argue, they both glanced at each other and decided to walk away together. *Stevie pats Zander's arm while telling him his joke wasn't very funny. *Zander is seen using an oven mitt that Stevie finished knitting, as she is seen knitting the other pair. *Zander offered whatever he was baking/reheating to Stevie. *Stevie punches Zander's arm when he tries to disagree with Kevin and Zander immediately tells him he likes his idea which results to Stevie smiling. *Zander bumps/leans into Stevie both times when Kevin screamed. *When Harrison Fink said he didn't like the Thought Chopper, Stevie and Zander fist bumped. *Zander and Stevie are seen to be sitting very close and helping each other write something. *Stevie loved Zander's idea. *When Kevin moved out from their table, Zander pushed the papers away and they both moved closer to each other. *They both decided to nap on the table after giving each other a highfive. How to Rock a Tennis Ball * Stevie and Zander sat together during the Tennis Game *When explaining to Mr.March what happened to the ball, Stevie said that she wanted to get Zander away from the kissing booth *Stevie is staring at Zander when he picks up Mr.March's wrench. She is slightly smiling and bites her lip *Stevie sat on a chair near Zander when she was writing on her clip board, and Kacey walked up to her *Stevie looked upset when Nelson called Zander "Kissy Boy". *Stevie wanted Zander to get back to Mr.March's booth and watch the ball, when she could've made Nelson do it *When Zander told everyone his idea, he was mainly staring at Stevie and waiting for her reaction *Stevie was the first one to agree with Zander's idea *When Nelson was searching up tennis games, Stevie and Zander were standing next to each other *When Nelson was searching up tennis games Stevie's hand was close to Nelson's arm and Zander looked like he was staring to make sure she didn't touch Nelson's arm *When they all walked out to go to Danny Mango's car Zander followed behind Stevie and moved his arm up to touch her shoulder *When they were in Danny Mango's car Zander and Stevie were sitting together *When Zander said that bullets actually go 650 miles per hour, Stevie nodded her head in agreement *When Nelson asks "Are you done, professor?" to Zander Stevie looked upset, and a bit mad *When Nelson and Kevin left, Stevie sat in front of Zander *When Stevie said the plan was a disaster, Zander looked down at her *When Nelson and Kevin came back Stevie went back to standing/sitting beside Zander *When Stevie asked how much time they had to get back, Zander answered *When Stevie asked where Kevin was Zander answered *When Kevin through the new ball onto its spot Zander moved to stand beside Stevie *When Zander said it was all of their faults of getting the ball ruined Stevie was the first oen to agree and explain her part in the story * When everyone was arguing Stevie turned to argue at Zander, showing she may be jealous of girls kissing him *When Stevie argued about how hard they had to work to get the ball Zander was the first to agree How to Rock Christmas * While Molly and Kacey rush over to the dressing room, Stevie quickly grabs Zander's arm to chase after them. *They both trap Kacey and Molly together in one of the dressing rooms. *At the beginning of the song, Stevie is looking at Zander whilst singing. *During the chorus where Zander sings, Stevie puts her hand on Zander's shoulder with a big smile on her face. * While Stevie is on the ladder, she and Zander are seen singing to each other for most of the scene. *Throughout the song, Stevie is looking and smiling at Zander. *Stevie has her head on Zander's shoulder while the security cop was scolding them. They stay that way even after the cop leaves. *When Zander tells Grace that: "when you kiss the person on your right on Christmas Eve, you get everything that you want for Christmas." ''and when Kacey "corrects" the myth saying "''it's actually the person on you're left"; ironically, Stevie was on Zander's left and Zander was on her right. *When Grace kisses Nelson on the cheek, Stevie giddily grabs Zander's arm and smiles. *You can see very closely that Zander places his hand on top of Stevie's afterwards while smiling at her. Userboxes Template:Zevie ---- Template:ZevieSerenade ---- Template:ZevieSong ---- Template:Zevie No Personal Space ---- Template:Zevie Love Fan Representation *'''Official Color: Blue, as they are both frequently seen wearing blue, and Stevie's favorite color is ocean blue. *'Official Mascot: Strings', as they both play a different type of stringed instrument (Zander-Guitar/Ukelele & Stevie-Bass) in Gravity 5. *'Official Animal: Hamster', as Zander plays with Stevie's pet hamsters in How to Rock a Statue. *'Official Drink: Smoothie', as Stevie gives her free smoothies from work to Zander when she doesn't want them. *'Official Number: 13', as Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins both have 13 letters in them. *'Official Food': Pizza, As they both eat pizza in How to Rock an Election and are excited when Pizza Day is back in How to Rock a Lunch Table. *'Official Song: "You & I"', as Lulu Antariksa and Max Schneider, the portrayers of Stevie and Zander sang a cover version of the song. Also, "Lady", as Stevie believes the song is sweet and that she is the inspiration that made Zander write it. *'Official Episode: "How to Rock a Love Song"', as Stevie believes the song Zander wrote is for her, she imagines what it would be like if he was in love with her, and it shows how deeply Stevie and Zander care for each other. *'Official Day: '''July 21 *'Official Month:' December, as it was chosen by fans after the success of Zevie Day. *'Official Shoes:' '''Combat Boots, '''as Stevie and Zander both frequently wear them. Trivia *They both play string instruments (Stevie plays the bass and Zander is the lead guitar) and provide backup vocals in Gravity 5. *It is rumored that Stevie has a crush on Zander, but that has yet to be confirmed. *On a few occasions, Stevie seems to be jealous when Zander spends time with Kacey. *Stevie is often seen glancing and smiling at Zander. *According to a recent poll, it is the most supported ship on ''How to Rock. *In an interview, Max Schneider who plays Zander hints that there will possibly be some romance between Stevie and Zander. *Stevie is also seen to be placing her arm or hand on Zander's shoulder very so often in episodes. *Max Schneider frequently hints Zevie in his interviews. *In Lulu Antariksa's question and answer video, she had mentioned a fan with the name 'steviexzander' and said she 'loves that' (refering to the name). *In the book How to Rock Break-Ups and Make-Ups, apart of the series the show is based off of, Zander's character has an ex-girlfriend named Stevie. *In a Ustream video with Lulu Antariksa and , it is said that Lulu's favorite color is Yellow and Max's is Purple. Ironically, the colors of their basketball jersey are yellow and purple. *In Lulu Antariksa's Ustream video, she called Max Schneider her "Darling" right before trying to call him. *Zevie won the 2012'' How to Rock Wiki Award for "Favorite Pairing". *They both have dogs. (Zander's dog Lady in How To Rock A Love Song and Stevie's bulldog that was partially mentioned in How To Rock A Music Video.) *This is the most shipped pairing on the show (and most popular). *The creator of the show frequently tweets Zevie, possibly meaning that if they had a season 2, they would've become canon. *Lulu Antariksa confirmed in an Instagram post that Stevie's dream fascination of Zander liking her, and them hugging on the motorcycle, was their and Lulu's overall favourite scene to shoot in HTR. *At the end of the series nothing was heard of Zevie. And they were never seen more together than those who gave life to this couple (Max Schneider and Lulu Antariksa). Zevie Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for adult content. Read at your own discretion! *How to Rock a Zander and Stevie Love Story *How to Rock a Road Trip *Too Young *How to Rock a Kissing Cam *How to Rock Abusive Parents *Point One Stevie *Late *thermometers *How to Rock Secrets *In The Moment *On One Condition *Her Name is Stevie *Where I Went Wrong *Lets Not Play Romeo and Juliet *Black paint over my eyes *The Sky That I Fell Through *Chapters Of Zevie *Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop *How to Rock The Beginning *Spin The Bottle *you and i *It Would Be Different *Stevies Secret *With A Little Help *Friends or more *How to Rock Love *Take My Hand in the Meantime *Zanders Sister *Stevies Song *One Day You Will *Banana Pudding Mess *Never Knew *How To Rock A Hawaiian Dream *One of the Boys *Prank and a Janitor's Closet *Serenade *Zevie: Teenage Dream *How to Rock the Rules *Operation Fake Dating *How To Rock A School Dance *How to Rock Love Notes *A Day In The Rain *How to rock ZEVIE *How to Rock a Cinderella Story *The Bet *ABC For Zevie *Playing the ukulele *Kisses at 11:11 *Just a Kiss *Take a Swing *Better To Love? *Stormy Sessions *She Is *catch *Over Time *Locked In *Just Plain Love *Reasons *Forever *No Hard Feelings *The Many PickUp Lines of Zevie *Zander and Stevie *The yearbook poll *Not Over You *Dear Zander *How to Rock a Love Story *Deserted Island *How To Rock Hawaii *How To Rock Hollywood Arts *My Very First Kiss *Kisses *Raise Your Voice *I Should've Kissed You *Meeting the Family *Too Young *The Sound of Music *My Soldier, My Love *Zevie: A Different Beginning *How to Rock Unrecognized Love *Falling Slowly *All Because of a Dance *The Breakfast Bro's *Windows Down *Has to be Perfect *More than this *Our Time Now *Yesterday When the War Began *Fights and Thunderstorms *Movies and Pointless Arguing *A Bet, a Date, and a Ukulele *A Day Off *Ten Ways To Impress a Girl *When the Lock Clicks *Fall: A Zevie Story *Pierced Ears *Lips of An Angel *July 21st *Lightning *I Like Her Cherry Chapstick *Only Then *How to Rock An Essay *My Very First Kiss *How to Rock One Shots w Zevie *Struggling to Survive *Tell Me You Love Me *The Things I do for You *Come When I Call *How to Rock A Relationship *A Game of Tag *You Give Me the Opposite of Obvious *How to Rock Zevie *Of Crazy Glue and First Impressions *My Side *How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days *Don't Run Away *Crushing on? *How iMet You *An Unexpected Life, An Unexpected Love *Friend Zoned? *Lady *Music to My Ears *How It was Before *In The Spotlight *Beach House Lock Down *Not Just A Shadow *First Encounters *Zevie Playlist *Stevie's True Love *The Worst First Date *We Meet Again *Give Love a Try *Hitching *Victory kiss *My Best Friend's Girlfriend *Broken *Alphas Can't Mate Omegas *How to Rock Moving Forward *Anonymous Love If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Zevie Songs What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction I Think about You-Ross Lynch You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift Not A Love Song-Ross Lynch Covergirl-Big Time Rush Superstar-Big Time Rush Lady-Max Schneider Stop The World-Demi Lovato You Make Me Wanna-Usher Cast Hints *David Israel, the creator of the show frequently tweets about Zevie. Here are some of those tweets: **"I'm being swarmed by Zevie nation. Love Song will have you people buzzing." **"Very true. One point for Zevie Nation." (Twitter) **"I agree that Zevie people think Zevie is flawless." (Twitter) **"I can tell. Zevies are a passionate posse." (Twitter) **"How to Rock a Love song will definitely get reactions from Zevie people. Oh Yeah." (Twitter) **Glad u like the Zevie moments. We love writing for them." (Twitter) **"Love your passion for Zander & Stevie. Who know what might happen with them? (I do, actually)" (Twitter) **"...according to a counselor from Camp Zevie. Zander and Stevie do have good chemistry and are very funny together." (Twitter) **a Zevie fan asked, "[https://twitter.com/DIsrael @'DIsrael'] Is there gonna be ANY zevie moments in thenext episode?? i cant wait any more!!!!" David Israel replied," [https://twitter.com/BlueNinjaGirl4 @'BlueNinjaGirl4'] Yes. Vroom vroom. (Twitter) *Max Schneider and Lulu Antariksa also hint Zevie in their interviews often. Famous Zevians *'Zevielover' is the first Zevian on the wiki. She created the immensely popular ship's name. She is a former admin to the wiki. She tied for "Hardcorest Zevie Shipper" at the 2012 How to Rock Wiki Awards. *'Yougotburned' is a popular Zevie fanfiction writer who is widely known. She is in line to become an admin to the wiki. She won "Favorite User" and won 2nd place for "Hardcorest Zevie Shipper" at the 2012 How to Rock Wiki Awards. *'TheCoreyyDarnell' is the second Zevian on the wiki. He created the wiki. He originally shipped Zacey, but converted before the series began. He is an admin on the wiki. He created the Zevie page. Also, he recently created the supporter nickname "Zevian". He won "Favorite Admin" and tied for "Hardcorest Zevie Shipper" at the 2012 How to Rock Wiki Awards. *'Alwayssmiling11' is Zevie fanfiction writer. She is on the Zevie page almost every day. She is an admin to the wiki. According to Corey, she'll be nominated for "Hardcorest Zevie Shipper" at next year's ''How to Rock Wiki Awards. ''She won 2nd place for "Favorite Admin" at the 2012 How to Rock Wiki Awards. *'Kevin Reed, '''an in-universe shipper. It is proven that he wants Zander/Stevie together as said How to Rock a Love Song that he wants Zander to like Stevie, even though it's because he wants to date Kacey. Zevie Videos ZEVIE Not Over You Zander & Stevie - Something Stevie & Zander A Drop in the Ocean You and I - Max Schneider and Lulu Antariksa By Ingrid Michaelson Zevie~"no one knows what the future holds...." ♥ Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Major Pairings